User blog:JasonSMH/(Sort of) Glitchtale Roleplay
I'm bored Plot A little girl named Akilena has woken up from a very long slumber, but she remembers nothing. A cat-like creature tells her that she needs to find a gem at the end of the underground. She encounters many girls and makes them her allies. They now have to travel through the empty roads of Mt. Ebott. But behind corners, there may be hidden entities that need to be killed or else humans and monsters alike may be wiped out... This is a prequel to a webcomic I'm writing that is inspired by GT lol It might come out next year so that's cool Characters Important Characters *Akilena (Natural Fear Soul) *Marie (Determination Soul) *Sarah (Patience Soul) *Gigi (Justice Soul) *Lucina (Bravery-Kindness-Determination Soul) Sign up in the comments if you want to join Side Characters * Minor Characters * Sign Ups You don't have to use this specific form, but if you want to explain it, then please include everything thanks :D Form *Name: (first, last name) *Soul Trait(s): (please to whoever signs up don't choose two soul traits if at least three people already have them AND don't do 3+ soul traits thanks) *Weapons: (List weapons here, please limit up to three weapons thanks) *Biggest Wish: (I'll explain what this is for later) *Appearance: (Explain their full appearance or give a link to what they look like) *Armor: (list armor) *ATK: *HP: Example *Name: Akilena (idk lol) *Soul Trait: Natural Fear *Weapons: Guns n Bombs (she's a past version of Ally from another rp) *Biggest Wish: Akilena forgot her wish xD *Appearance: Ally but pink hair *Armor: idk lol *ATK: 30 *HP: 20 Rules *Use (Parentheses) to indicate that you're speaking OOC/OORP* *Any speech must be indicated with "quotation marks" *I'm using a storytelling format for this one, so actions should be indicated by something like he walks across the room. *NO TIME SKIPS because that is lazy and usually people time skip at important moments because they don't want to do it. An example of this: I'm starting a battle and then a player tells, After the battle... yeah, that's a no. *You cannot declare your character(s) to know someone without permission from the other person(s) *You cannot declare your character(s) to share history or background with another character(s) without permission from the other person(s) *You cannot make another person(s) notice something; you have to let them notice it themselves *No random=funny sequences. This is a serious roleplay. Example: hebCHJBHJbdehbsdjbjhsbdch lol I'm so random *You cannot control the conversation or be the center of attention *You cannot interrupt someone else's conversations (unless permitted by the other person(s)) *You cannot make another character say something, nor may you tell them to say something outside of RP chat (your character may tell them to say something in RP chat, but they are allowed to refuse) *You cannot relate to someone else's background or history without the consent of the other person(s) *No godmodding (ie: being invincible, overpowered, etc.) **Your character may be powerful, but they have to get hurt at one point *No controlling other people *You CANNOT kill another person(s)'s character without their permission *You can dodge, but not every time. You have to get hurt at one point *No big cannot be a big attack (ie: cutting someone's head off, stabbing their heart or lungs, etc.) and you must allow the other person(s) to do the same.] *You CANNOT say where a character(s) got hit, nor how they took damage, they became crippled, they lost a limb, etc. unless the character belongs to you. *You may ONLY make ONE attack at a time *You may not make any moves without giving the other person(s) a chance to do something (this includes running away, teleporting (not blinking), summoning things\ *You MUST take damage at some point Most rules are taken from here * OOC means Out of Character and OORP means Out of Roleplay Start It was dark and cold. All I could see were patterns. Dark, colorful patterns. All I felt was pain. Despair. I slowly looked around, horrified. I fell to my knees and started crying. Soon, many spears fell at me. I couldn't move. I stood there, petrified. It's my only choice. I can't run now. But then, all I thought was "wake up". It kept repeating in my head. Maybe it was trying to tell me something. Soon enough, I decided. The only thing left to do was listen. Wake up. Category:Blog posts